


Will You?

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the top (SFW) picture <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/599941.html#cutid1">Here.</a>  The comm is locked, but anyone 18 or over can join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd comment fic originally posted over at LJ comm jim_and_bones.

Leonard’s legs have stopped shaking, but he still can’t look down. The view across the canyon is sufficient reminder of what he’d just done.

Jim throws his arm over Leonard and pulls him close. “Just look at that sunset, Bones.”

“I’m looking,” Leonard replies, voice steadier than it was just ten minutes ago as his arm encircles Jim’s waist.

Jim turns his head, presses his lips to Leonard’s cheek and whispers, breath warm and moist on Leonard’s chilled cheek. “Thank you, Bones. For climbing up here with me. I knew you could do it.”

Leonard relaxes, finds that with Jim’s arm around him, he can take in the view, even glance down on occasion and watch the shadows claim the depths of the canyon, creeping up the ridge toward them.

“For some reason I can’t fathom, you can talk me and pretty much anyone into the stupidest things.” Leonard’s grumping, but that’s because it’s his default reaction. Jim would wonder what had happened to him if he didn’t. Besides, it wouldn’t do to give the kid anymore ego boost. Not today. He’d already saved this planet from civil war. Seems like that’d be enough for one day.

“Reach into my pocket, Bones. There’s something in there for you.”

Leonard just shakes his head, wonders what the hell Jim could be planning now. Probably lube. But he damn sure isn’t fucking up here. It’s already getting cold and they still have to get down. His fingers curl around a pouch, small and soft. Instead of pulling it out right away, he explores it. Feels the heavy metal ring in it and his breath catches.

Jim’s watching him, those eyes of his laser bright. Leonard shakes his head. Jim’s his Polaris. He’d already re-ordered his life around the kid, followed him out into space, done practically everything he’d ever sworn he wouldn’t. He chuckles and pulls the pouch out, his smile suddenly shy, but he doesn’t answer Jim.

And Jim can’t bear the silence. He blurts out, “Will you, Bones?”

“Of course, you idiot. Thought I already had.”

Jim’s whoop echoes across the canyon, lingers even as Jim tackles Leonard and kisses him senseless. Maybe they would be needing that lube after all.


End file.
